Happy Birthday, Harry!
by Amber Tate
Summary: My Demigod OC's and Harry Potter folk read your letters to Harry. Real release date: July 31st, 2012 Some ginger insults. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hp.**

"Geez, Harry."

Harry looked up and saw an amused Bella standing over him.

"Hey," Harry grinned.

It was the end of July, and the Demigods were visiting the Burrow for a day. Izzy, Miranda, and Erin were somewhere with the Weasley twins, proabaly setting boobytraps in Percy's room.

Sam was talking about wedding plans with Fluer, along with an under-enthusiastic Ginny.

Emily was last seen in the kitchen before dissapearing mysteriously.

Even Victoria and Hannah were present, Alexa and them were helping Mrs. Weasley in the kicthen currently.

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Bella were up in Ron's room.

"Didn't know how big of a party your seventeenth was gonna be," She yawned sitting on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting on. She grinned, with her stromy gray eyes.

"We British can party too," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Just because you Demigods can party doesn't mean we can't."

"Yeah," Bella said rolling her eyes. She took a long, thick package and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday."

Harry took it and glared at Bella. He held the Mythology book up with a bemused expression.

Bella laughed and ruffled his hair, while Hermione and Ron roared with laughter.

"SHERMAN!" Emily cried, carrying a box. Miranda, Erin, Victoria, and Isabelle entered the room too.

It was seriously getting cramped.

"These are all for you," Miranda said, dumping the box carelessly into Harry's lap.

Hermione blinked. "All of them?"

"Yeah," The daughter of Posiedon said rolling her eyes. "That's from Luna," She said pointing at the orange box in Harry's lap.

"I got 'Luna and Neville's mystery child'," Victoria said, with a confused expression on her face.

"Not going to happen," Ron laughed, not knowing how wrong he was.

Izzy looked at the two she was carrying. "This is from Tonks and Fluer."

Erin held her box up. "I have Lacy Love."

Bella took another box from Emily's hand. Her expression paled. "Um, Harry?"

Harry stared at her.

"T-This is from Lily Evans."

Harry gaped at her, and took the said box with shaking hands.

"H-How is this possible?" He gasped, looking at the signature bearing his mother's name.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Harold please! Sherman and I obviously know that these are actually sent from people that are equal to you loved ones. People that live outside the fourth wall!"

Miranda whipped around and pinned Emily against the wall. Emily pushed her, and Miranda smacked her. The two ran out and tumbled down the stairs.

"Well, then," Victoria said, wide eyed. "Let's ignore everything that just happened, shall we?"

Bella nodded, and grinned at Harry. "Let's open the boxes, shall we? Which one do you want to-?"

"My Mum's," Harry said. "Definatly."

With trembling fingers, he opened the gold box which bore his mother's name. Harry took the lid off and found...

a note.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, and he took the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I might as well tell you now that I am not the Lily Evans. I am but a person who relates to her the most. These boxes hold gifts from your loyal allies from a different universe. But in the meantime, I just want to say..._

_Happy Birthday. Because of you I've grown up to be a whole different person than I'd thought I would ever be. I've become brave, I've become strong. Just as you should be, just as you are. My imagination deepened and I my thirst for literature, for adventure increased. _

_I am happy to report that I did make it to Gryffindor in Pottermore, and I know you would've been pleased. But just try not to ho making enemies everywhere. Not all Slytherin's are bad. Look at Sam and Miranda! Slytherin allies that'll be there for you (Even if I have to force them)._

_What I'm trying to say...well, there arn't an words. But I think they're two simple ones when I think about it:_

_Thank you._

_Even if I can never meet you phycially; Even though we are separated by a viel I'll always be there for you. As I know you will be for me. You inspire me, just like Percy Jackson (You'll meet him evetually ;) ). You are in every decision I make, and are part of my life. Everyone. Just because we're not together doesn't mean that we're not a family. So as I close my letter I have these words for you._

_Be Safe._

_Be Strong._

_Always._

_I love you,_

_Lily Evans._

Harry stared at the paper, and when he squnited at the signature at the bottom he thought he saw the name flicker briefly. _Lily Evans: Amber Tate._

Harry felt Bella gasp, and Harry's attention returned to the box. It had been empty just moments ago, but now a small flower lay at the bottom.

A Lily Flower.

Harry picked it up, and turned it in his hands. The flower did not wilt, but actually soomed to bloom at his very touch.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Hermione's anxious expression.

He smiled slightly. "I'm fine 'Mione. Honestly, I am."

Hermione nodded, and Ron rubbed her shoulder.

"Weeeeelllll," Izzy said, loking at the ceiling. "Now that, that little touchy moment is over...which one you opening now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry picked the orange package that beared Luna's name.

He grinned at his friends. "Should I open this?"

Ron snorted. "Go ahead, probably some Crumple Horned Snorkack treats in there."

He laughed while the Demigods gave him death glares.

Harry rolled his eyes, and found, yet, another letter. He took it, and all the girls laughed at his expression as he read it.

"What does it say?" Victoria grinned. Harry handed her the note, which she read aloud.

_Dear Harry,  
It's your birthday. I hope they have pudding at your party. They're having a party, right? Because I know that the Womblings would be dissapointed if there isn't. Are you aware that black hair and green eyes have been used so much for heroes that it is now a suerficial image that people think of when they hear the word hero? Well, that's what you are Harry. A hero. You are a good friend, Harry, and I wish you the best of luck not dying. After all, with Fred and George's "This Many Days Since Harry Died" chart, who wants to ruin the streak, right? Have a lovely day.  
-Luna Lovegood_

Everyone in the room burst into laughter as Hannah, Miranda, and Emily re-entered the room.

Emily looked at Harry's letter and giggled. She then took Sherman the Lint Roller, and ran him down her arm. Miranda glared at her.

Hannah sighed, her hands on her hips. "They wouldn't stop fighting, so I thought that putting them in a room with witnesses- er, I mean supervised people."

Hannah then looked at Harry's box from Luna.

"Um," Hannah said, squinted at it. "Why- Why is there a Lint Roller in there?"

"Huh?" Harry asked. And sure enough Harry pulled out a Lint Roller that had: **Sherman Jr. **

Emily squealed, and grabbed Sherman Jr. from Harry. She ran off exiting again.

"Yea!" Miranda cried, fist pumping.

Bella facepalmed herself.

Ron gaped at the door. "How was that Luna related?"

Hermione looked at the letter. "No, not just Luna. Rose Hunter. Luna Lovegood: Rose Hunter.

Erin shrugged, laughing at Ron's shocked expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Okay, which one then?" Erin asked.

Izzy stared at her. "Well, somone's been silent..."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, raising her fingertips threatingly. Bella could picture lightning flying at Izzy if she threatened Erin more.

Miranda noted, "Because you havn't said anything...you were silent. For like the first two chapters."

Victoria faceplamed herself. "Emily's gonna be mad that you just broke the fourth wall!"

Miranda shrugged. "You see me caring?"

"Whatever."

Bella rolled her eyes, and picked the next package. "I definatly want to see 'Neville and Luna's mystery child'."

Harry rolled his eyes, and took the box. He took the letter and read:

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_what can I say? You're amazing. You know, half my life I grew up so normal and boring. I had no imagination, nothing to fuel the creative juices in my little childish brain. But you, Harry Potter, opened up a whole new world for me. You brought magic into my life, introduced me to things beyond my wildest dreams. And even now, when the real world is too much to bear, I close my eyes and enter a whole new world, one filled with magic and creativity, a world which you helped bring along. For that I thank you. _

_Sincerely, Luna and Neville's child _

Ron laughed his head off.

"What is so funny, Ginger?" Erin asked incrediously.

"Blimey," Ron chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's just that I can't see it happening!"

"I don't think you can see anything that you're brain can't process," Miranda said truthfully.

"OI!" Ron bellowed, standing up.

"Bring it no-soul!" Miranda challenged.

"Hey!" Victoria screamed, raisng her spear. "I'm Ginger!"

"So?"

"Why you little-!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed.

Hermione stared at everyone. "How did this turn into a Ginger war?"

"Beats me," Hannah shrugged, throwing Ron's pillow at Miranda.

Bella grinned, at Harry. "I think this was my favorite letter so far. It's so considerate."

Erin covered her ears. "Smart word," She hissed.

Bella bent down and took a stuffed animal from the box. It looked crossed between a unicorn/pegasus/hippocampi/thestral horse.

"Princess ButterflyKiss," Bella laughed. "Of course. The worlds most poplular Crumple Horned Snorkack."

Harry squnited at the letter. "Luna and Neville's mystery child is..._Brahian?"_

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Is that even his real name?"

Everyone had no comment.

Bella rolled her eyes and picked up the next one. "Sweet," She observed. "This is from Tonks." She tossed it to Harry watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

As soon as Harry opened Tonks' box...it exploded and became covered in confetti.

"What the f-" Harry gasped, but to be drowned out by a loud whistle. The Note rose into the air and began singing.

The Demigods looked up in surprise as the room changed colors, as if there were multi-colored spotlights in the room.

_Dear Harry,  
Happy Hogwarts birthday! Magic wizard birthday! Fun wizard happy birthday! Fun, fun, fun, fun! Magic flavor birthday cake! Wizard wishes you will make! Happy birthday dance with everyone!_

_2!_

_3!_

_4!_

_Birthday magic wand! Party happy birthday!_  
_Wizard party school! Magic, magic, wizard magic party!_  
_Gryffindor! Party more!_  
_Hufflepuff! Wizard stuff!_  
_Ravenclaw! Hell naw!_  
_Pretty sure that's everybody!_  
_Happy Hogwarts birthday! Wizard school party! Children eating cake inside their mouths! Hogwarts lesson number one: never not be having fun! Children eating cake inside their mouths!_

_Happy birthday Harry! Best book series ever! That song was so unoriginal and I'm sure a bunch of other kids did that too but I don't care!_

_Party More,_

_Tonks_

The note exploded and suddenly...a cake was thrown from the box. It soared from the air and landed on Harry's face.

Everyone stared at Harry as he wiped frosting off his glasses. Then they fell to the grouns, roaring with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up," Harry mumbled.

Bella rolled her eyes, and wiped frosting off his nose. She stuck her finger in her mouth, tasting the frosting.

"Pretty good cake," She grinned.

"Really?" The Demigods asked. Soon enough all the Demigods were all attacking Harry visciously, trying to savor the delicsiouness of frosting.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed.

The Demigods reluctantly stopped wiping frosting off Harry and slouched to where they had been sitting.

Hermione rolled around laughing, while Ron looked as though he wished he had, had eaten some frostong. His stomach grumbled to answer that question.

"Now," Miranda said, shaking her head. "That one was my favorite!"

All the Demigods, but Bella nodded in agreement. **(A/N: This was my favorite too! XD )**

"Next one?" Bella asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Fluer?" Hermione asked incrediously. "She actually sent you a gift?"

"It's not this world Fluer," Hannah reminded her. She then turned and idly waved her hand over a sunflower. Her Demeter powers made the flower bloom again.

Ron shivered. He didn't want to think what else these girls could do...like making his head explode. The grin Miranda was giving him didn't help him at all.

"Well," Isabelle said. "Open it."

Harry took the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

Happy Birthday! I can't believe it! You're getting so OLD! I'm just joking! I am sorry I couldn't be there for the party, but I have been busy! With work ( I CAN'T SLEEP IN ANYMORE! WHY! ) and all, it's , I am dearly sorry about missing it! Sorry, I have been apologizing to much. UGH! I am slapping myself right now. But, I hope you enjoy your gift ( it's a book! No, I'm joking. It's a cat! I heard about your old one that died when you were young and got you another one! Plus I got you something else but I'm not giving that away. I'm not stupid! ) and have a wonderful ( as wonderful as it can get without me ) birthday! Once more, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Love,

_Fluer._

And sure enough a small blond kitten poked it's head from the box. Miranda cooed at it and petted her.

"Well," Hannah said. "That doesn't sound like Fluer at all."

"It's just missing the annoying french accent," Victoria said. "See?" Then she repeated the letter sounding exactly like Fluer.

"Ah, that's better," Izzy laughed.

"Yeah, I-"

The door banged open, and Sam entered. She clutched her blond hair looking angry.

"Sam?" Bella asked, studying her like a hard-to-solve math problem.

"No Gingers will survive," She muttered.

Victoria groaned. "Enough with the Ginger cracks! We do have feelings!"

"Just no souls," Izzy muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! ?"

"Nothing," Izzy said quickly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What is it Sam?"

"It's Ginny!" She exclaimed. "She's no help at all!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll go speak with her," She said, exiting the room.

"Please!" Sam cried. "She is definatly not a Aphrodite kid!"

"Well," Miranda said. "She's not a Demigod..."

"I KNOW THAT!" She screamed.

"Geesh," Erin said, wide eyed. "Take a chill pill." Then she turned towards Harry. "What's the next one?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Well, let's see," Harry said. He took the box, read the note and turned scarlet.

"What is it, Four Eyes?" Bella teased.

Wordlessly, he handed the letter to her.

Bella read silently:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _

_What's up! I'm totally for you and Bella! You two would be sooooooooooooooooo cute together! Anyways are you planning to ask her out? Are you? ARE YOU? You better.  
Anyways Au Revoir from a very amazing pretty and nice demigod/ witch,  
Ilana_

Bella turned red as well. She grinned at Harry who grinned back, silently agreeing not to chare this with the others.

"Oopsie!" Miranda cried taking the letter out of they're hands.

"MIRANDA!" The Daughter of Athena screamed.

"Well," Miranda said, raising her eyebrows at the letter. "You two have your own fanclub."

"We do not," Bella blushed.

**BERRY 4 EVA!**

"Shut up," Bella and Harry growled.

Everyone laughed at the couple.

"Oh my gods," Erin laughed. "You do!" She reached into the box and pulled out a tee.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Lacy Love 3?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone shrugged and Sam read the letter.

_Dearest Harry,  
Wishing you an ever happy birthday. You are an outstanding person. I send you my best._

Yours truly,  
~ Lacy Love 3

"Aww," Erin cooed. "That was sweet and short. Just how I wish Twilight would've been."

Miranda shivered. "Yeah, let's hope that's the case with the movie."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What's Twilight?" Ron asked, stupidly.

Erin smack her face. "So close minded," She muttered.

"She's right you know," Bella said, swinging her feet.

"What" Harry asked.

"You are an outstanding person," She smiled. Then she ruffled his hair to annoy him.

He grinned at her, and rolled his eyes; Embaressed. "Whatever."

"She's right mate," Ron laughed. "You're my best friend."

Suddenly the door burst open and Emily stormed in. She walked to Ron and smacked his face.

"OW!" Ron complained. He rubbed his cheek, glaring at Emily. "What the blazes was that for?"

"Sherman," She whispered. "Sherman is your best friend." Then she sat next to Harry and began playing with the Princess ButterlyKiss stuffed animal.

Erin looked, and took out a giant red #1 foam finger. Except it read POTTER is #1!

Erin threw it at Harry, and grabbed the last box.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Oh no," Harry moaned.

"What?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Treawlaney," Harry whispered. "Why would she be sending me a letter?"

"Just open it!" Miranda shouted, scratching the Kitten's ears. The Kitten perked it's head and ran off to a corner of Ron's room.

It whizzed on an old newspaper.

"OI!" Ron shouted.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Relax, we just need to potty train her!"

"Yeah," Miranda grinned. "They usually poop in a box and clean it up like this:" She then began waving her hands as if wiping something; Whilist saying, "Mew, Mew."

"You guys," Hannah scolded.

"Quiet!" Bella shouted. "Last letter! Emily, read it!"

Emily took the letter and read in a Darth Vader voice:

_Harry my dear,_

Why, I can not believe that you have survived thus far! How on earth did you manage it? All of those dreams you and Ronald had, ohhhh, I shudder just thinking about it...

Anyway, happy birthday my boy. I hope that you reach your next one. (However unlikely it is.)

I decided to do some cristal ball reading for you, as a birthday present, and I am afraid that you will die within the year for sure. I'm afraid that a birthday cake will fall on your head, your own cake perhaps? And will smother you.

Happy birthday again.

Sybill Trelawney.

Emily reached in the box and took out a Life insurance card.

Harry scowled at it.

XxX

"-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOOOOU!"

Harry blushed, and blew the candles on his cake.

Remus Lupin raised his glass. "To Harry," He announced. "The-"

"Most nerdy," Miranda said.

"Best Quidditch coah," Erin grinned.

"Nicest," Hannah whispered.

"Annoying," Sam noted.

"Sherman approved," Emily cheered.

"Most likely not going to Tatarturus," Alexa winked.

"Jokester," Izzy laughed.

"Fun," Victoria chuckled.

"-And best man on the planet," Bella breathed. She grinned at him. "Harry."

**Happy Birthday Harry, the best wizard on the planet. We all love you! Happy 15th!**

**~Amber**


End file.
